Saishi
Saishi (and Saisei) are Goyosei's resurrection specialists dressed like nurses (in truth, Saishi is the only one of the two who is truly a Goyōsei). Appearance She has pink hair and she is dressed like a nurse. Personality She is cruel and evil. She does not hesitate to use others to achieve their goals, including the dead (for this reason resurrected Saisei). He use dead also because the fight grows old skin and for their loyalty. Flirty and boy crazy, Saishi takes pride on her youthful appearance and body. Though childish and idiotic at times, she was powerful enough to be chosen as one of the elite warriors of the Mibu Clan. Story They first met Kyo and his group at Jigokumon in Aokigahara Forest. Here, Saisei used Spiritual Surgery on Yuya 'to manipulate 'Shinrei's dragon inside her. So it remains only 12 hours to Yuya before the dragon devours her hearth. Later they encounter Kyo and his group at the second Goyosei's gate and fight against''' Akira.' Death Saishi, was viewed as a monster by 'Akira' and he used his best technique to destroy every cell in her body after she used a bunny-girl costume and physical attacks. Abilities / Notable Attacks Saishi uses her bare fists and '''brute strength. ' She use also Zombies to fight battles, including a few legendary warriors as well as naked and cannabilistic women... She control the element of Wood She resurrected Saisei (actually Tomoe Gozen, who is a zombie who fights for her). '1) Cellular Regeneration' ' ' Saishi regenerate himself istantly if wound '2) Necromancy' '''- Pseudo Zombies' ' ' The main offensive weapon of Saishi. When creating a Pseudo Zombie aliving sacrifice is required for Saishi’s ki to use as a vessel. '- Specters' Specters are the resurrected dead brought back to life. The technique eliminatesthe main weakness of true zombies in that it can reincarnate souls that have already passed on. This technique is a variation of the Pseudo-Zombies. '- True Zombie' This was the technique used to ressurect '''Saisei'. It redirects the flow of KI back into the dead re-linking the soul, thus giving them life again. The process also reverses the subject’s age to its prime. The subject is effectively immortal. Once the process is complete they will not age beyond their prime. The cells of their body are not alive, and are not subject to cellular mitosis, which usually accompanies growth in normal human organisms. '3) True Form' '''- Hand to hand Combat' Saishi use his bare hands in combat. She has more physical strenght than Saisei (she leveled multiples trees with a punch). '- Gyokuto Hyakuden Shugeki / Usachan Tenko Tenko Pancho (100 Lightning Bolt Rabbit Punch) A flurry of over one hundred punishing blows. Since Saishi’s healing factor enables her to push her muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting her some degree of superhuman strength this attack is truly devastating. Trivia Saishi's Necromancy resembles to Naruto's '''Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation (Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru and Tobirama Senju) Gallery samuraideeperkyo_v16_148.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v16 168.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v17_127.JPG Category:Battle Doll Category:Goyosei Category:Female Category:Mibu Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Antagonists Category:Elements Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Deceased